Mob
|-|Mob= |-|100% Rage= |-|100% Hostility= |-|100% Murderous Intent= Summary Mob or also known by his real name Shigeo Kageyama is a 14-year old boy who fell under the influence of a Con-Artist for no good reason, now that Con-Artist somehow is actually a good life adviser and went to an adventure to defeat the bad guys of the claw foundation for no good reason. Mob also has no emotions, if he emotions then you die, end of story. Powers & Stats Key: Base | 100% Rage | 100% Hostility | 100% Murderous Intent Tier: 6'''-'''A | 5'''-'''B | High 2-B | High 1-A Name: Shigeo Kageyama, White-T Poison, Mob Origin: Mob Psycho 100 Gender: Boy Age: 14 Classification: Esper, Schoolboy Powers & Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Psychic, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Lightning Manipulation, Teleportation, Psionic Manipulation, Apathy, Soul Manipulation, Spirit Manipulation, Immunity against Psychic Attacks and Emotion Attacks, Barrier Creation, Illusion Manipulation, Delusion Manipulation, Mind Manipulation | Barrier Manipulation, Boundary Manipulation, Reality Warping, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Durability Bypass, Telekinetic Force Manipulation, Flawless Restoration, Irreversibility, Pressure Manipulation, Density Maniplation, Mass Manipulation, Light & Darkness Manipulation, Resistance against Negating abilities | Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Conceptual Destruction and Conceptual Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Cosmic Telekinesis, Cosmic Telepathy, Gravity Manipulation, Solar Manipulation, Omnikinetic Force Manipulation, Prefect Regeneration, Prescience, Absolute Illusion, Indeterminacy, Indominatible Will, Incorporeal, Time Manipulation, Anti-Psychic Presence, Spacetime Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Remote Banishment | Omnikinesis, Metaphysics Manipulation, Pataphysics Manipulation, Transcendence, Omninegation, Absoluteness, Ignorance, Truth Manipulation, Omnilock, Creation, Irreversible Destruction, True-Godly Regeneration, Ultimate Invincibility, Superior Adaptation, Fate Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Statistics Manipulation, Subjective Reality Attack Potency: Continent Level (Far superior than Tatsumaki) | Planet Level (Is able to crack the planet at this point or even destroy it. | High Multiverse Level (His incorporeal form transcends concepts entirely and even itself. | High Outerverse Level Speed: Relativistic '''(Can travel from the moon far back in 7 Seconds | '''FTL | MFTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Stellar (His telekinesis can already lift Stars) | Galactic Level | High Multiverse Level | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Level (A Full powered punch in base form at near 99% is enough to cause world wide earthquakes.) | Large-Planet Level (Managed to rip-off the atmosphere of Neptune) | Multiverse Level | High Outerverse Level Durability: Stellar (Survived Hits from an exploding star) | Multi-Solar System Level (Was thrown back and cross multiple solar systems and he dint even flinched.) | High Multiverse Level '''(Can survive the end of a multiverse Casually | Immeasurable''' Stamina: Massive '''(Can fight toe to toe with people on the same level as him at base form) | '''Massively Limitless | Truly Limitless | Immeasurable Range: Multi-Solar System Level (He lifted a star a few lightyears away.) | Multi-Galactic Level | Low Hyperversal | Immeasurable Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: '''Average for a 14-Year Old Boy, Likely Higher with Precog and Prescience '''Weakness: His morality prevents him from using his psychic powers as he is fearful of hurting people, a very gentlemanly person and will not hit any girl unless with consent from the girl. His Emotions aswell prevent him from going all out as it may cause the End of the World or the Universe. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Kids Category:Psychics Category:Apathetic